


Ghosting Along

by Honey_Malt



Series: Towards the Sun (TommyInnit Angst) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Tommy is pogging through the pain, ghost - Freeform, ghostinnit, technoblades only mentioned, tommy is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Malt/pseuds/Honey_Malt
Summary: He searches for a long time, begins to wonder what he's doing. Regrets not going to L'Manberg, or staying in Logstedshire. A part of him regrets coming back at all. But he keeps searching, because he refuses to be alone again. He refuses to waste his second chance. He doesn't want to be forgotten. He will find Technoblade.And so he continues his search.~~~Tommy's a ghost. He looks for Technoblade.
Series: Towards the Sun (TommyInnit Angst) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 427





	Ghosting Along

**Author's Note:**

> This is later than I expected due to technology issues but it's here! Tommy as a ghost! Yay!

Being dead isn't really what Tommy expected it to be like. He isn't quite sure what he expected, but nothing really seems to have changed from when he was alive, other than the he can hover a few feet off the ground. He hadn't lost any memories like Ghostbur had. Or maybe he has; he can't exactly be sure until he can find someone else.

Which was proving to be a bigger problem than he had expected. Logically, he knows he can easily get to L'Manberg, but... he doesn't want to go there. He doesn't want to face all of his friends (former friends?) at once. Even just thinking about seeing so many people makes him feel overwhelmed and uneasy. But there aren't many other places for him to go.

Except for Techno's house.

He doesn't know exactly where his older brothers house is, but he knows the direction he came from the one time Techno came to visit (laugh at) Tommy. And Techno had changed his outfit to be warmer, meaning he has to be somewhere cold. And his brother, as apathetic as he his towards Tommy, very clearly cares for Phil. Tommy doesn't need his brother to do much; he just needs him to get Phil away from L'Manberg so he and Tommy could talk. 

(A small part that Tommy is trying to bury wants Techno to feel bad, to hurt as much as he made Tommy hurt, to confess that he cared for Tommy, or had when they were younger, that he hadn't actually wanted Tommy to die)

(But Tommy knows that isn't true. His older brother left a long time ago, was replaced by 'The Blade', and had lost any feelings other than apathy and maybe hatred towards Tommy)

(Tommy looks for Technoblade's house anyways)

~~~

It takes him a lot longer than he expected to find the snow biome. Tommy still isn't good with directions, and he gets turned around several times, but finally he finds a snow biome. Except...

His hands grips the compass around his neck when he see that it is snowing.

Ghostbur melts in the snow and rain.

And Tommy is dead now. And while he and Ghostbur aren't exactly the same, as evident by Tommy lack of memory loss and a cool dead guy nickname, he is still a ghost, and Ghostbur is the only other ghost he knows.

So Tommy waits by the edge of the snowstorm, waits for minutes, hours, days.

He waits

~~~

He finds out mobs leave him alone as long as he doesn't bother them.

~~~

He tries to go through the snow, once. It burns, and he cries, and his tears burn too.

He thinks about how cruel it is to take something as beautiful and peaceful as the snow and the rain and turn it into a weapon against ghosts.

How unfair it is that zombies and skeletons can travel through it, how rain protects them despite them being undead too.

He thinks about how cruel it is to let him keep a trident that only work when he's in water.

~~~

He loses track of time, and he knows that the numb feeling inside him every time he tries to go through the storm, every time he gets burnt as if acid had touched him instead of snow, every time he forgets a large chunk of time, every time he retreats back to the edge of the snow storm, is bad. He knows he probably still isn't in the right headspace; being dead hasn't fixed him. It gave him a minute to calm down, to think, to talk to Clara, but he still hurts.

He has a lot of time to think while waiting for the snow storm. He thinks about what he'll say to Technoblade, makes up scenarios.

In one scenario, he and Techno talk, and they both apoligze for hurting each other. 

In another Technoblade can't see him, no one can see him, and he is forgotten just like Schlatt.

In yet another, he never finds Technoblades house at all, and wanders around, searching desperatly, for the rest of his afterlife.

He doesn't like the scenarios he comes up with. Most of them are sad, and he cries more times than he should, tears burning almost as much as the snow.

But eventually the snowstorm passes, and he is able to enter the snow biome. Tommy knows that he needs to find Techno's house before the snowfall comes back, so he hurries, floating along quickly.

For a long time he sees nothing. The snow comes back once or twice, never as harsh as it was earlier, but it still slows him down, forcing him to find shelter and hide. But he continues. He passes a village at one point, but he doesn't go in. He finds a snowy forest, and know he has gone too far, has lost time, and so he turns back into the artic wasteland. He sees artic foxes, and an occasional wolf, but not Technos house.

He searches for a long time, begins to wonder what he's doing. Regrets not going to L'Manberg, or staying in Logstedshire.

A part of him regrets coming back at all.

But he keeps searching, because he refuses to be alone again. He refuses to waste his second chance. He doesn't want to be forgotten. He will find Technoblade.

And so he continues his search.

And after days of searching, he sees a plume of smoke rising from the chimney of a small cabin.

And, feeling invigorated and energetic for the first time since he got exiled, he runs towards his brother.

And he raises his fist, shaking in fear and excitement.

And he knocks

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Next part will be from other character povs, so it might take a while to get out.
> 
> Please let me know if I've made any mistakes in the comments!


End file.
